1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing object reflections in at least on image that has been generated by a camera of a motor vehicle, to a corresponding apparatus, and to a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Object reflections occur in road traffic in various ways; for example, objects relevant to traffic, such as traffic signs, can be reflected from wet or icy road surfaces. It is also conceivable for reflections to occur from parts of the motor vehicle, for example the hood.
Reflections of this kind are presently taken into account in automotive engineering by checking whether light from the motor vehicle's own headlights is being reflected from objects and then being perceived by an onboard camera or by the driver. This involves the recognition of self-luminous objects and, in part, preventing the driver from being dazzled by headlights.
Reflections of objects from surfaces which result in double images are made up of an image of the object and of its object reflection on the image sensor. These have been regarded hitherto only as an undesired effect, an effort being made to recognize and discard the reflections in order to prevent recognition of incorrect objects.